Devil's due
by Gabriella Compras
Summary: When hawk moth finds ladybugs and chats identity he steps up a trap for ladybug that ends up falling for it . Were our two favorite heros just defeated ? Will he be able to set his plan into motion ? And what will the cost of the plan be ?
1. Chapter 1

Adrien trew his back away as he jumped of the window ,he had just had a fight with ladybug He was hurt she told him that she didn't love him and preferred to stay professional . He told her she couldn't ask him to give up but she blantly did.

Marinete was feeling sad ,chat had pushed past her limit and she didn't mean to hurt him like she did but there were limits ,maybe another day she would be more forgiving but after seeing Adrien going on a date with Chloe she was already a little mad

Adrien trashed his room ,after a terrible date with Chloe that he was forced to by his father and the mayor , he still had to be harshly rejected by was so upset he didn't realized someone had stolen his phone

Marinete got a text " hey it's me Adrien I am sorry but I really need to talk to you can you come to my house ? It's urgent and a secret signed Adrien " - she jumped reading the text , Adrien needed her , she decided to rush to him ,she woukd apologise to chat noir later

Marienete knocked on the door saying adrien wanted to talk to her , Natalie opened the door and sent her to Gabriel's office ,it must be really important if he is going to talk to me here , I wonder what could it be about ?

Adrien with his face on the still cried tears and complained how no one understood him , he was feeling alone.

Welcome miss -a low scary voice wispered at her as it turn his chair ,it was Gabriel .

Welcome I am ...- Marinette pretended not to be scared and smiled , she didn't want to seem bad

Ladybug, I know - the **voice** got lower and she flinched and jumped a bit however he stayed calm and undisturbed - I was waiting for you.

What I am not ladybug ?-marinete lied and tried to stay calm , although inside she was panackinp

This is the problem with you and my son - Gabriel snapped his fingers and gorilla grabbed Marinete by her collar , lifting her of the ground, meanwhile Gabriel grabbed adrien's phone - you two are terrible liars

What did you do with Adrien ? -marinete was trying to loose her self but it was pointless.

He won't be long , and soon my plan can start - Gabriel pressed a bottom on his desk - Natalie tell my son to meet me now , I have something ready we won't wanna miss

 **did you like it ? Well 3 reviews and I will post the next part , maybe this will be a two part of three I still don't know and wanna see how it goes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapters i will try to write them faster ,hope you like it.**

"Adrien" - Natalie's voice echoed into Adrien´s room , making him get of bed-Your father requested your presence at his office - Natalie said behind adrien's bedroom door

"Now ?"-Adrien father never seemed to wanna see him , sometimes he even felt like he avoided him so Adrien was surprised by the sudden meeting

As soon as possible yes , I will wait here - Natalie replied

Fine - Adrien hid plagg in his jacket and went with Natalie .

The got to the office but it was empty , his father wasn't there

"Natalie are you sure he said to meet me here ?"- Adrien saw natalie sigh and then press some parts of a painting of his mother , Adrien taught it was strange , however he then imagined it would show his father on a giant tv making a Skype call or something like usual ,however he didn't imagine what would happen next , a circular pice rose from the floor and Natalie pointed at it encouraging Adrien to hoop on.

Adrien did and suddenly he was pulled down ,it was almost like using a very creepy and fast elevator . It stopped and Adrien saw him self on a dark room filled with white butterflies and on one side Marinete ,his friend trapped to the wall screaming:

"Run , Run"

Adrien turned around to see hawkmoth facing him

"Glad you joined us."-the smile in his voice was unsettling.

"Where is my father ? what is going on ? "-Adrien asked never ever flinching by his presence , he was scared but scared never stopped him.

Marinette was suprised how brave Adrien was being , he didn't seemed scared but still he had to go .She couldn't let Adrien get hurt - it's him , go and find help.

Adrien froze at her words , the girl that mumbled now was talking perfectly to him

"Father ?"-Adrien took a step behind ,distancing him from hawk moth.

"Very well son. I was waiting for this day for a long day we will be a family again"-hawk moth kept moving forward and Adrien kept going back.

Adrien wanted to transform but Marinete was there .he looked at his father ,then at her .Hawk moth might hurt marinete and adrien had to save her on the other hand it was his father he had to stop. He stared at both , his father talked about being a family again but marinete seemed desperate . Her eyes were petrified .Adrien made his choice.

Marinete looked at was panicking for Adrien . She wanted to help him but her arms were stuck . She had to transform but couldn´t without revealing herself to adrien.

Adrien stopped walking behind and yelled like he was freeing him self ."Plagg claws out"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like this chapter, Thank you all for the reviews.**

A spark of green light illuminated the transformed.

Marinete was shocked but noticed Gabriel seemed uneasily calm.

Marinete eyes couldn't believe that right in front of her was now chat noir .

Adrien was Chat noir, she gasped but noticed Gabriel didn't even seem to flinch at the knew already!

"You are just like your mother ..."-Hawkmoth continued without a slice of fear in his eyes -"... immature, emotional, irresponsible "

Gabriel came close to chat who seemed to be getting tears in your eyes. Chat extended his staff, with the one point hitting the ground right between hawk moth was speechless, she never saw that look in was serious and sad but still without success trying to hold tears in his eyes.

Gabriel stopped:"That's why I ignore you because the idea of seeing her in you, reminds me what I that can all can come back "

"She can ?"- chat pulled back his the tears stopped.

"Yes "-hawk moth rushed to chat and started touching his ring -"All I need is the miraculous "

Adrien clinched his left hand and pulled back his right hand from hawk moth -"okay with one condition! "-Adrien looked at the ring

Marinete wanted to help him but even if she transformed she couldn't get away of how tight she was trapped to the wall with handcuffs keeping her there.

"Anything son "- Hawkmoth was smiling

"No one gets hurt, that includes Marinette .let her go and my miraculous is yours! "

"She is free to go as soon as I take her miraculous " -Adrien eyes shook at the revelation, that meant ladybug was Marinete and Adrien remembered the fight they just had as chat and ladybug moments before.

Marinete tried to read Chat´s reaction because he went from surprised to cold as he said :

"Fine but I wanna do it !"- Chat said in a monotone almost like a robot would say it.

Hawkmoth activated his defenses having bombs and missells all pointed at Marinete -"sure son. but this is just in case of any of you have any ideas "

Chat got closer to Marinete, his hand slowly went to her cheek and moved down before touching her ponytail , almost touching her ears.

"Adrien, please don't do this !" -she sobbed and kept his straight face .she never imagined this but she was scared of how cold Adrien seemed. The missiles didn't scare her as much as Adrien expressionless face did.

Even his touch over her face terrified claws ran painfully slow on her then set one ponytail back and looked at her earrings.

 **I wanted to post sooner but when I tried to save it as new document it won´t let me .it said it was an error type this also happen to you ? I need help to know what does that error still keeps showing up and if continues I won't be able to keep writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Some issues continue with the saving part .words magically disappear after saved document but hopefully that will fixed .At least now I can save documents .Give me a break as I am trying to get this fixed.**

Chat looked at her and she glanced back .After all he was her partner , her crush , the most important person in the world for her and she hated him .theyr eyes meet, both watching each other hole for the first .Both trapped remembering all the times they spent together and how they ended up there .Suddenly she saw his lips whisperer something but what was it? What was he saying? Suddenly he screamed :

"Cataclysm"

He winked at her and went right to her handcuffs,They broke, freeing her. Hawkmoth realizing what was happening activated his traps.

"I gave you a choice to do the right thing! Don´t tell me I didn´t try "-He ran for the door but Chat threw his staff so hard it pushed Hawkmoth and slammed him against the wall letting him unconscious.A loud siren started to sound and a countdown was heard .Marinete was in shook .

3...

2...

1...

Chat Noir grabbed Marinete and curled up around her .Protecting her .she was almost sitting ,hugging her legs tight and he was over her using his body like a shiled.

 ** _BAM_**

Aloud noise was heard .All was fog and smoke and Marinete only knew chat was there because she could hear his loud breathing and feel his body around her .The smoke began to clear .She felt him getting up and felt he grabbing her .She was on his arms now .She looked at him but he wasn´t looking at her .with her in his arms he went for his staff that was visible amongst the wrecage. Then he kneeled and grabbed it .Marinete still in his arms whispered" thank you" but she couldn't be sure if he heard her since he was distracted looking at his father who was still there under that pile of debree .His body was visiable and it didnt look in good shape.

Adrien took Marinete and began racing and jumping across Paris,She had to put her hands around his neck not to fall and to hold on ,giving the speed he was going .Soon enough they reached Marinete balcony .Chat then let her go and turned around getting ready to leave.

"Adrien wait !"-when he turned back she could see his suit was heavily damaged . He had a little blood on his back but not that much ,the suit had protected alot. Aparrently the suits weren´t as indistructable as she imagined shown by the cuts on Adrien´s back.

"You are safe now.I have to go. Sorry " -Marinete could feel he had tears in his eyes-"I never wanted for him to hurt anyone."

"Please let me help you. I will go with you .We are a team"-she gently put her hand on chats shoulder,avoiding the bruises.

"I don´t anyone else to get hurt"-he sobbed -"stay here "

"what about you ?"-she asked

"I am already hurt !" -He then set his hand on his shoulder above Marinete´s hand and shoved it away .Extended his staff and disappeared.

He rushed home and when he got there .He looked for his father but couldn´t find him . He wasn´t where Adrien left him .Chat began to lift rocks searching .Maybe he was wrong ? Maybe more stuff collapsed ? He had to be there !The transformation run off but Adrien still kept looking .


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien kept looking desperatly .Gabriel despite being bad and being hawk moth was still his father and his only family ..Adrien felt alone in the world . His face was covered in soot.

Suddenly a shadow layed over Adrien .He felt someone behind him. For a moment a relief hit Adrien . Could it be it was his father ? Adrien turned hoping to finds father but found ladybug instead. .she was there behind him .He was sad to see her but at the same time happy not to be alone .She was quite ,she looked good for someone that was almost killed in a explosion .she seemed better then Adrien at least .Suddenly ladybug began to brake stones using her yoyo . Her words failed her but she wanted to help Adrien no matter what.

"Thank you Marinete but you don't have to..."-said Adrien

"Adrien let me help you. We are partners and I am always here for you despite the awful things I said before and all that just happened "

Adrien got closer ,ladybug took a step back scared but he got closer and hugged her .He began to cry at her was covered in dust .Ladybug would never leave her partner and love like that .

[Somewhere else in Paris ]

Hawk moth ,now distransformed woke up in a white clean room ,he were wearing some kind of hospital gown .he had ivs and a cardiac monitor .The place was to peaceful to be an hospital ,did he die ? There weren't there any doctors or nurses .He seemed to be alone in that room .maybe in the whole building.

"Welcome back Hawk moth "-a female powerful voice talked to him threw a intercom .

"Where am I ? What do you want ? Who are you ?- Gabriel asked .

The voice confident answered :

"You are in a safe place . What I want is the miraculous and you are going to help me.I will even let you make your wish with them."

"After what happened ,there is nothing more then I want then those miraculous"-Anger fevered in him and in his words .

"Very well , good to see we are in the same page "-the voice seemed pleased with him

"You still didn't told me who you are "-gabriel rose his voice after realizing she was being mysterious .She apparently knew a lot about him but he didn't knew anything about her .

The voice angrily answered : "You make a lot of questions . I was the previous ladybug .No more questions !"-the voice cut the intercom .


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy valentine´s day everyone !**

It was getting dark and even after the help of firefighters and police there was still no sign of Gabriel Agreste.

They were talking about stoping the searches for the day because it was dark, however ladybug and now chat noir didn´t stop. Adrien had taught chat would be more helpful given his heighten senses, The cameras and media made a million questions but both ladybug and chat refused to answer. After a while even they call it a day and went home. Now ladybug and chat were alone on their search. Ladybug set her hand on chat´s shoulder and told him:

"Adrien, I think we won´t find him today "

chat in tears "This is all my fault, now I am alone!"

Ladybug hugged chat -"Noting of what happened here is your fault plus you will never be alone. I will stay here all night if I have too. YOU WILL ALWAYS HAVE ME BY YOURSIDE."

Chat glanced at her tired but still beautiful eyes, and then at the pile of damage still to check.

"i think you are right, I don´t think we can do this much longer. Tomorrow we restart the searches."

She smiled and then offered "okay I am going home, do you want to come to my place too? That way won´t have to go to a hotel"

Chat hugged her and then thanked her and agreed to go with her.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

The room was dark. Gabriel would finally meet the woman behind the voice. __After the last conversation they had a couple of doctors came to him and took him to that room. They also told him their boss wanted to talk to him in person. Gabriel waited hours and now the door was opening. She was there. Young with long hair, athletic and slim body. She seemed the same age as Gabriel. She was also tall and imponent.

"I am sorry it took me so long to come here "-She said it, her voice seemed calm but still powerful-"Airplanes are still very slow for my paste. They still take very long even when they are private"

"what do you want?"-asked Gabriel

"I already told you what I want Sir "-She got closer and began to take some of the monitors.

"the miraculous! If it was so easy to get them I wouldn´t be here and I presume you wouldn´t be here too"-Gabriel affirmed strongly

The woman got to him, took off his glasses. cleaned them and then gave them back. Then she said:

"look carefully at me when I tell you I already know how to get the miraculous."

Gabriel shaken by her strong character and confidence mumbled:" How?"

"Well you lack some careful planning ,it isn´t about how many you akumatize and how strong they are but who .To defeat heroes you need a villain that knows them ,that knows exactly who they are and how far their powers go. Control him and you win."

Gabriel intrigued by the speech said -"you know that person ?"

She gave him a smile and then answered :

"His name is master fu and I even know where he lives"


End file.
